


The Outside Looking In

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark muses on Oliver and Chloe's relationship, how it happened and how he finally understands why it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outside Looking In

Clark grabbed the platter full of hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken out of the refrigerator placing them on the kitchen counter and then going back to take out the lemonade and sweet tea Lois had made earlier in the day for the barbecue. Clark could hear their friends outside near the bar laughing as they joked around and played basketball.

He put the pitchers down and stepped over to the sink to wash his hands, his gaze drifting to the window and spotting Chloe and Oliver outside. Clark could see his best friends mildly swollen stomach as she stood near Oliver, his hand pressed lightly against her lower back.

Clark still couldn't believe Chloe was pregnant. When Darkseid had tried to take over earth several months back, the moment Chloe hugged him he heard the baby’s heartbeat and he understood with words why she was leaving them there to man things from Star City. Chloe had been moving on, starting her new life and yet still doing her part to help them from afar.

Clark shook the thought away and once again focused on his friends outside as they smiled at each other and spoke in whispered words. Clark tuned out their conversation, not wanting to invade their privacy despite the fact that he was still watching them. Chloe and Oliver were an odd match.

If someone had told him a few years ago that they would not only be married, but expecting a child, Clark most likely would have laughed. Oliver was an unlikely choice for Chloe. They were nothing alike, or so he thought. Despite growing up with completely different ways of life it seemed like Oliver and Chloe were more alike than Clark ever gave them credit for.

While Oliver was rash and tended to jump into things without fully thinking about the consequences, Chloe was a planner. She took the information people gave her and put a plan into action that always had a backup plan. Clark had trouble understanding at first that the reason those traits works as an advantage for their relationship was the same reason he and Lois worked.

Chloe need someone who didn't always plan things out, someone who could challenge her and bring out her adventures side, one Clark knew existed deep down. She needed someone who could be her partner and Oliver gave that to her. At first Clark hadn't liked their relationship; he thought Oliver was going to hurt her and Chloe’s been hurt enough.

But over the years it became clearer to him that Oliver would do anything and everything to keep Chloe from hurting. He would move mountains and transcend universes if it meant keeping Chloe happy and Clark had garnered a new respect for Oliver because of that.

And Chloe, well she was his anchor. Clark had seen Oliver teeter on the edge of no return several times during the years they’d been friends and every time there was only one person able to pull him back and that was Chloe. She gave Oliver purpose. She gave him understanding and a love that Clark wasn't sure the other man had felt in a long time. Chloe was Oliver’s life and even though Clark hadn't always understood that, he could see it now in the way Oliver looked at her like she was the only person in world. It was the same way he looked at Lois.

Clark was glad that Oliver and Chloe had found each other. Ever since they were kids all he ever wanted for Chloe was for her to be happy and loved the way she deserved. He had lost sight of that over the years sometimes though and Clark knew he’d taken advantage of her friendship more than once, but not anymore.

Chloe deserved to be sometimes priority and Clark knew she would always be Oliver’s and that the other man wouldn't let anyone treat Chloe as less than a priority including him. His friend had called him out on his behavior towards the petite blond more than once over the years and while Clark had been angry at the time, he knew he’d needed that wake up call.

The sound of the screen door opening and closing knocked him from his thoughts. He turned and spotted Lois watching him eyebrow raised, “I've been calling you for a few minutes, everything okay?” She asked head tilted to the side as she watched her fiancé a hint of worry filling her at the far off look on his face.

Clark smiled, “Yeah, I was just grabbing the meat, sorry Lois. I didn't hear you calling,” he said while grabbing the platter and walking towards her. He put it down on the counter for a second and closed the distance between them. He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek brushing his thumb over her skin, his smile widening just a bit when he saw the surprise on her face. “I love you so much, Lois,” He bent his head and pressed light kiss to her lips.

Lois wrapped an arm around his neck as she returned the kiss, not entirely sure what had gotten into Clark, but enjoying it nonetheless. She pulled back when air became an issue and met her fiancées gaze. “I love you too, Smallville.” Lois watched him for a second before patting his ass and smirking at the hint of redness that covered his face.

“Now come on grab that meat and meet me outside,” she said with a wink. “People are hungry, including me,” She told him with a wink before stepping back with a smile and heading for the kitchen door.

Clark watched her go, a silly grin pulling at his lips as he shook his head. Lois was definitely good for him. He grabbed the platter of meat and headed for the kitchen door pushing it open with his shoulder. Clark stepped outside, the sun shining bright. He spotted Lois laughing at something Chloe said as Oliver watched them, beer in hand his expression warm.

Clark wasn't sure how he’d gotten lucky enough to have friends and family who knew all of his secrets and still accepted him for who he was, but he was certainly glad he was. Knowing the people in front of him had made him a better man and seeing the people he cared about happy mean the world to him.

“Honey, come on!” Lois called waving him over.

Clark chuckled, “Coming,” he said as he made his way down the stairs and headed over to the grill planning on enjoying the rest of the afternoon for as long as he could.


End file.
